


three's a crowd

by greyskiesblack



Series: dinoweek 2017 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack
Summary: Prompto and Dino are caught on their date by theworstpossible person.Written for Day 5 of Rarepairs Week.





	three's a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> prompt is "holding hands," and i am _really fucking slow_ because life sucks. i really wanted to finish this one, though, so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> quick note: i think the idea of prom dating Dino whilst still in school is really cute. i sat down and the did the math a while ago, and yes, prom (and noct) can both be 18 _and_ still in school (which is the case in this fic.) but i thought i'd warn in case it squicks someone out~  
>  (i also vaguely headcanon that Dino is ~5 years older than Noct & Prom, which might add to the squick factor.)

Every time Dino squeezes Prompto’s hand, Prompto _blushes_. Like his hand is a button that turns his face _bright red_. He’s _pretty sure_ Dino is doing it on purpose. Dino _likes_ when Prompto blushes. He thinks it’s _cute_.

Sometimes Prompto wonders if there’s something _wrong_ with Dino. There’s no _way_ he’s cute when his face looks like a tomato.

They pause at the traffic lights and Dino squeezes Prompto’s hand. _Again_. “You want to go to the camera place, right?”

“R-Right.” Prompto nods. “You don’t mind?”

“I told you already.” Dino leans closer and smiles at Prompto. Prompto’s heart feels all _skittery_. “I’m happy doing whatever you want.”

“But it’s _boring_ ,” Prompto protests as the lights change and they cross the road. “Last time I ended up staring at two different cameras for _half an hour_ and Noct _left_.”

“Well, Noctis isn’t your boyfriend.” Dino squeezes Prompto’s fingers again. His heart feels like it’s made out of _super wobbly jelly_. “I’m not going to leave.”

“Even if I’m really boring?” Prompto chews at his bottom lip.

“Prom, you’re _never_ really boring.” Dino smiles at him like he _means_ it.

Prompto toys with the strap of his bag. “What about a _little_ boring I bet I can be a little-”

“Nope.” Dino tugs them out of the flow of people and presses a kiss to Prompto’s cheek. “You never bore me.”

Prompto looks down at his shoes and makes a face. “But-”

“No buts, Prom.” Dino puts his fingers under Prompto’s chin and gently tilts his face up. “Okay?”

Prompto licks his lips and swallows. He nods, because he's pretty sure anything he said would come out as a squeak. A _totally embarrassingly_ high-pitched squeak.

Dino leans down and kisses him. They've kissed before, a whole _bunch_ of kisses, but Prompto's heart flutters around like a nervous chocobo every time. It isn't _fair_. He's pretty sure Dino doesn't get nervous about kissing Prompto. Dino probably doesn't get nervous about _anything_.

Dino pulls away and rests his forehead against Prompto’s. “Okay?”

Prompto nods and leans against Dino's chest. The camera store seems a lot less interesting all of a sudden. Except he's _pretty sure_ they're meant to be getting the new LOKTON LX-X1R in today. And he's been looking forward to it for longer than he's been dating Dino.

Even if he _is_ a great kisser. Prompto leans away and smiles shyly. “We should hurry.”

“You're right.” Dino kisses Prompto's cheek and then leans back. “The store is only open for another six hours.”

Prompto's face feels _hot_. “I'm not- I won't take _that_ long. Probably,” he mumbles.

“I wouldn't mind even if you did.” Dino squeezes Prompto’s hand as they move back into the flow of people. “You’re _adorable_ when you’re thinking hard about something.”

Prompto’s face could power his heater in winter. “I-That’s-”

“Prompto?”

Prompto freezes. His heart _totally_ stops. “Noct?”

Noctis _glares_ and pushes through the crowd. “You said you were _busy_ and-”

He stops and glares even _harder_ as he crosses his arms over his chest. “What are you doing with _him_?”

Prompto looks down at his toes. Maybe if he wishes for it hard enough, the ground will actually open and swallow him. “I, um. That’s…”

“We’re dating, Your Highness.” Dino squeezes Prompto’s hand _really_ hard.

“Y-Yeah.” Prompto looks up and wishes he hadn’t. Noctis looks like he wants to set Dino on _fire_. And maybe Prompto too.

“Are you serious?” Noctis scowls and gently shoves Prompto’s shoulder. “Tell me you’re not serious.”

“Um.” Prompto glances between Noctis and Dino. “Um.”

“I _knew_ something was going on.” Noctis shakes his head. “You kept _ditching_ me and acting all _evasive_ and-” He breaks off and glares at Dino again. “You could’ve _told_ me you had a boyfriend.”

“But you _hate_ Dino,” Prompto mumbles. “I thought you’d be, y’know. Angry?”

“Well, I am.” Noctis sighs and shrugs. “Because you _didn’t tell me_.” He steps closer to Dino and glares up at him. “And because Dino is a _creep_ dating a _high school student_ -”

“Noct, we’re eighteen!” Prompto puts a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. He’s not going to summon a sword and _chop Dino in half_ , right?

“He has a point.” Dino smiles and shrugs at Prompto. “Should we break up until you graduate?”

“What? _No_.” Prompto shakes his head so fast he gets dizzy. “Noct, _please_ don’t murder my boyfriend.”

Noctis leans back and half-smiles at Prompto. “Well, only because you said please.” He pokes Dino in the chest before stepping to Prompto’s other side. “But I’m coming with you.”

“You are?” Prompto looks between the two of them. Dino shrugs and Noctis takes Prompto’s hand in his.

“Yeah.” Noctis nods and starts walking. Prompto has no choice but to follow. His hands are both _super sweaty_. “Where are we going?”

“The camera place?” Prompto blinks a couple of times. “Noct, you _hate_ the camera place.”

“Nah.” Noctis squeezes Prompto’s hand. “Not when I’m _protecting you from creeps_.”

“He’s not _creepy_ ,” Prompto protests.

“We’ll see.” Noctis leans around Prompto and eyes Dino. “And no smooching!”

Dino sighs and shakes his head. “Can’t I just treat you to ice cream or something? Everyone likes ice cream. We can get one of those _giant_ sundaes and share it.”

“I don’t _like_ sharing,” Noctis mumbles as he holds Prompto’s hand _even tighter_.

“B-But you always let me share your fries.” Prompto chews at his bottom lip as Noctis _glares_ at him.

“That’s different.” Noctis huffs.

“Well I’m happy to share.” Dino leans around Prompto and _grins_. “If I have to.”

Prompto shakes his head. “If you two don’t - I’ll go to the camera place by _myself_.”

“We’ll behave,” Noctis and Dino say almost in unison. They both glare at each other around Prompto and tighten their respective grips on Prompto’s hands.

Prompto sighs and wriggles his fingers free. “If you’re going to _crush_ my hands, neither of you get them.” He crosses his arms over his chest and huffs.

“Sorry,” Noctis mumbles, bumping his arm against Prompto’s.

“I can’t apologise properly in front of the Prince,” Dino shrugs. “But sorry.” He slings an arm around Prompto’s back and squeezes his shoulder.

“Hey, hands _off_.” Noctis shoves Dino’s arm away.

Prompto scowls. “You _both_ suck and _I’m_ going to look at cameras.” He gives them both a glare before sulking into the store.

 

The new LOKTON LX-X1R is _totally awesome_. Prompto stares at it longingly, imagining the way it would feel in his hands. It’s _gorgeous_. He wants one. He wants one more than _anything_. Except maybe a chocobo, but he can’t just _buy_ one of those.

“You know,” Dino murmurs, standing _right behind_ Prompto and whispering _in his ear_ , “I could buy it for you.”

“No you can’t.” Noctis leans on Prompto’s shoulder. “Because _I’m_ going to buy it for him.”

Prompto sighs and shoves them _both_ away. “I’m getting a job and I’m going to buy it _myself_ , you guys.”

“Oh.” They echo each other.

“That’s fair.” Dino nods.

“Yeah.” Noctis smiles vaguely.

Prompto eyes them both for a moment before turning back to the display case. “It’s so _pretty_ ,” he mumbles, leaning forward until his fingertips are almost touching the glass.

He hears Dino start to say something, and _then_ a weird noise, and by the time Prompto turns around he can see a security guard running towards them.

“He started it.” Noctis points at Dino.

The security guard looks _exceptionally_ unimpressed. “Uh huh. No fighting in the store. Both of you, _out_.”

Dino frowns. “But-”

“No buts.” The security guard takes them each by the elbow and starts walking.

Prompto turns back to his camera. They _deserve_ to be kicked out.

“One day,” Prompto whispers, patting the glass. “You’re going to be all mine.” He stares for a few more minutes before another camera catches his eye.

 

By the time he leaves the store it's _dark_. And cold. Prompto scowls up at the cloudy sky and huddles into his school jacket.

"Hey." Dino calls out in a soft voice.

Prompto blinks. Rubs at his eyes. "You waited?"

"Well, Noctis kept me company for a couple of hours. Then Ignis showed up to drag him away." Dino smiles and falls into step beside Prompto. "I told you I'd wait."

Prompto leans against him. Dino's _warm_. "I didn't think you would," he admits softly.

"Well, I know I can't buy you a camera, but I thought I might tempt you with dinner." Dino laces their fingers together and grins at Prompto. "What do you think?"

Prompto's stomach growls at the _mention_ of food. "Sounds good to me."

"And since the Prince left..." Dino stops and tugs Prompto closer. "I get all the smooching I want."

Prompto squirms and wraps his free arm around Dino's waist. "But I'm _starving_."

Dino kisses him for a brief second and then pulls away. "Well, if you want to eat-"

Prompto untangles their fingers and steps up on his toes. He pulls Dino's head down with one hand and balances himself with the one on Dino's back. Dino smiles before Prompto kisses him. And then he kisses back, tender and sweet and _amazing_.

Prompto pulls away before he gets dizzy. "Okay." He takes Dino's hand in his and tries to wish his blush away. "Now we can eat."

**Author's Note:**

> in some parts of the world it isn't unusual for same-sex friends to hold hands! noct is just a possessive friend, probably because he doesn't exactly _have many_. it's **not** because he has a total crush on prompto~  
>  ~~i mean i headcanon that he always has a crush on prompto no matter what pairing i write but that's not THE POINT~~


End file.
